When Past And Present Collide
by gabby78
Summary: Tim is shot by a man from his past, a past he knew nothing about. While he lies in a hospital bed clinging to life, the team must unravel secretes that could destroy the McGee family.


NCIS

Title: When Past And Present Collide

Summary: Tim is shot by a man from his past, a past he knew nothing about. While he lies in a hospital bed clinging to life, the team must unravel secretes that could destroy the McGee family.

Warning: Contains some mild violence.

Warning: Contains reference to past spousal abuse.

Warning: Contains reference to past murder-suicide.

Note: I know very little about medical stuff. So be warned that I may mess something up when describing the medical aspects.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Tim McGee walked down the street, smiling at the younger woman walking beside him. The team didn't have any cases so Gibbs gave them all a long lunch, and Tim decided to spend that long lunch catching up with his younger sister. The two siblings lived less then an hour apart, but rarely saw each other because of their demanding schedules.

"How's your next book coming?' Sarah asked, as they walked.

"Pretty good." Tim said, sounding pleased with himself. "I'm on the fifth chapter."

"Am I in it?"

"Maybe."

"If I am, I get part of your royalty checks."

"Don't think so."

"Harrison!" A voice shouted out, but the two siblings paid no attention. "Timothy!" The same voice called out, louder this time.

Tim and Sarah turned towards the voice and saw a man standing a few feet away, with a gun pointed at them.

"Time for you to die Timothy Harrison." He said, as he pulled the trigger.

When they turned, Sarah was standing in front of Tim. Tim quickly grabbed his sister's arm and threw her to the ground, covering her body with his. He grunted in pain as a bullet struck his back, he tightened his grip on Sarah and waited for another bullet. But none came.

Tim looked up and saw the man running down the street, he pulled his gun and aimed it at the fleeing man, but several frightened people were running around and he could not get a clear shot. Tim turned to his sister, who was now standing beside him.

"You okay?" He asked, as he felt his knees buckle. "You hit?"

"No, I'm okay." Sarah said, her voice shaky.

Tim nodded, then darkness overtook him and he slumped to the ground.

"Tim!" Sarah yelled, dropping to her knees beside her brother. "Tim!"

The man on the ground didn't respond.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

The doors to the emergency room opened and a group of people rushed in, Gibbs was leading the charge. Abby and Ducky were right behind him.

"I will try to find out how Timothy is doing." Ducky said, heading towards the nurse's station.

"There's Sarah." Abby said, rushing over to the woman.

"Abby." Sarah said, through her tears. "He's really bad. He d…died in the ambulance, they had to resuscitate him."

Abby hugged her and they both cried together for a few moments. Gibbs gave them some space, then cleared his throat and the two women separated.

"Can you tell us what happened, Sarah?" Gibbs asked softly to the distraught woman.

"We were walking." She said, as Abby helped her sat down in a chair. Abby sat in the chair beside her, holding her hand, and Gibbs stood in front of them. "We heard someone yell Harrison, but we didn't bother looking. Then someone yelled Timothy and we looked. There was a man standing there with a gun." She broke off and started crying again, Abby wrapped an arm around her and squeezed.

"I know this is hard." Gibbs said, kneeling in front of her. "But I need you to continue."

Sarah nodded, then took a breath. "He said Time for you to die Timothy Harrison, then he pulled the trigger. Tim grabbed me and threw me to the ground, and he laid on top of me. I only heard the one gun shot, then Tim jumped up, and pulled his gun. But there were people blocking his shot, so he didn't shoot. He asked me if I was okay, then he collapsed."

"Did you recognize the man?' Gibbs asked.

"No."

"And he called McGee Timothy Harrison?"

"Yes."

Gibbs stood back up as Ducky walked over. Gibbs knew from the expression on his friend's face, that the news about McGee was not good.

"Duck." Gibbs said.

"Timothy is currently in surgery." Ducky explained. "The bullet did a lot of damage, and the doctors are not very optimistic." Ducky dreaded telling them that, but knew that sugar coating the news would only make it harder on them if the unthinkable did happen. "He has flat lined twice, once in the ambulance, and once during surgery. The surgery will last at least another four hours, maybe longer."

Abby started sobbing and jumped up, flinging herself into Gibbs' arms. Sarah also started sobbing, and Ducky sat beside her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Timothy is a strong and healthy young man, my dear." The ME said, trying to offer some comfort. "And he is a fighter."

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Meanwhile, Tony and Ziva were at the crime scene.

"All of these people and no one can give us a description of the shooter." Ziva said, frustrated.

"Most people scatter when a gun's involved." Tony replied. "Two people said they heard him call McGee Timothy Harrison."

"Do you think it was a simple case of mistaken identity?"

"Why else would someone want to kill McGee?"

"He is a competent NCIS agent, perhaps it was for retribution."

"But that doesn't explain calling him Harrison."

Before Ziva could reply, Tony's phone rung.

"It's Gibbs." Tony said, before answering it.

Ziva watched as Tony's face paled slightly and she knew it was bad news. "How is he?' She asked, after Tony hung up.

"Not good." Was the reply. "Let's find this bastard." His voice turned hard and he walked off.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Back at the hospital, a very anxious group of people waited outside of the operating room. Tim had been in surgery for over four hours, and the waiting group had not had any word of his condition in over three hours. Abby and Ducky were sitting together, Ducky had his arm wrapped around her and she had her head on his shoulder. Sarah was sitting between her parents, the small family were holding hands and talking softly among themselves.

They heard approaching footsteps and looked up to see a middle aged doctor walking towards them, they all jumped up and rushed over to him.

"I'm Dr. Jackson." He said. "Agent McGee's surgery went as well as we expected, we repaired most of the damage that the bullet caused. We've done all we can, now we have to wait."

"What are his chances?" Commander McGee asked, as he squeezed his wife's and daughter's hands tighter.

"With the blood loss and extent of damage." The doctor said. "I'm afraid his chances are not very good. We will know more in a few hours, after his sedatives have worn off."

"Can we see him?" Mrs. McGee asked, as she used a tissue to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"In a couple hours." Dr. Jackson replied. "And only for a few moments, your son needs rest."

While the doctor was talking, Gibbs, Tony, and Ziva had entered the room and walked over to them.

"Commander McGee." Gibbs said. "Mrs. McGee, I know this may not seem like the right time. But I need to ask you a couple questions."

"Of course." Commander McGee said. "And please call me Matt, Tim has told us all about you. He thinks very high of you."

"I think very high of him as well." Gibbs said.

"What questions do you have?"

"Sarah and two more witnesses said that the shooter called Tim Timothy Harrison…."

Gibbs stopped talking when he saw all the color drain from the husband and wife's faces. Mrs. McGee's knees buckled and she started to slump to the floor. The Commander and Tony quickly reacted and guided her to a nearby chair.

"We need help over here!" Tony yelled to a nurse, when he saw that the woman had fainted.

"Mom!" Sarah cried.

"She's okay, Honey." Matt McGee said, as he moved away from his wife so the doctor and a nurse could check on her. He wrapped his daughter in his arms and said, "She just had a shock, she'll be okay."

"Help us get her onto a gurney." The doctor said. "I want to keep her under observation for a little while."

Matt let go of his daughter and him and Tony helped them gently place the woman on the gurney.

"She'll be fine." The doctor assured them.

"What's going on, Dad?" Sarah asked her Father.

Matt hugged her and kissed the top of her head. "I will explain everything to you later, honey."

He released her and looked at Abby, "Will you stay with her?" He asked, nodding towards Sarah.

"Of Course." Abby said.

The Commander walked into a small empty room that was reserved for family members of surgery patients. Gibbs, Tony, and Ziva followed him.

Matt sat in a chair and ran a hand over his face, sighing deeply. He looked up at the gathered audience with a defeated look. "I never thought I would hear that name again." He said, his voice sounded hollow and distant. "That name was buried a long time ago."

"Someone unburied it." Gibbs said.

"Twenty-five years ago I was a young Petty Officer stationed at a base in Arizona, Stacy and me had only been married for about three months. I met this other Petty Officer named Jason Harrison, he seemed like a nice guy. He was married, and expecting a baby at anytime. I invited him and his wife over for a bar-b-que.

That's the first time we met Nancy Harrison. She was quiet and not very talkative, the exact opposite of her husband. Stacy tried everything to get her to open up and have fun, but she obviously didn't want to be there. At the time, we assumed she was just anxious about being so close to the due date.

The next day, Stacy saw Nancy at the store and saw that she had a large bruise on her cheek. Nancy told her that she fell, but Stacy could tell that she was lying. A couple days later, we saw her again, and she had a black eye. Nancy tried to get her to tell her what happened, but she repeated the story about falling.

It was obvious to us that Jason was hitting her, so I confronted him about it. He got angry and told me to mind my own business. I told him that a bastard hitting a pregnant woman was my business, and that if it didn't stop I would report him.

Later that night, Nancy showed up on our doorstep. She was badly beaten and terrified, said Jason was drunk and she was scared that he would kill her. We took her to the hospital, stayed there all night. She filed a report on him and he was arrested. Nancy stayed with us, we helped her file for a divorce and for a restraining order.

About a week later, she was served with a letter stating that Jason was suing for full custody. We tried to assure her that there was no way a judge would give the baby to him, but she was terrified. A few days later she went into labor and had a baby boy, she named him Timothy.

We took her and Timothy back to our house. A few days later Stacy and me woke up to the sounds of a crying infant, Nancy was gone. But we found a note from her saying that Timothy was the only good thing that had ever happened to her, and that she had to protect him no matter what. She said that Stacy and me were good people and that she wanted us to provide a good home for her son.

She said that she knew what she had to do, that it was the only way. And that she wasn't sure if she could live with herself after she did what needed to be done. I got to Jason's place as quickly as I could, but the place was already in flames and the firefighters were trying to control it. They recovered two bodies."

No one spoke for a few moments, letting the information sink in.

"Tim never knew this?" Gibbs asked.

"No."

"Did Jason Harrison have any relatives?" Tony wanted to know.

"No. When we adopted Tim, they couldn't find any relatives."

"Were the two bodies positively identified?" Gibbs asked.

"I assumed they were."

Gibbs turned to the other two agents. "DiNozzo."

"I'll find everything I can on the case." The younger man said.

"Ziva."

"I will find everything I can on Jason and Nancy Harrison." She said.

Tony and Ziva left.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

A couple hours later, Matt and Stacy McGee were standing by the bedside of their sleeping son.

"We should have told him years ago." Stacy said, as she held her son's hand.

"I know, Baby." Her husband said. "Tim's strong, he'll survive this and then we will tell him."

"What if he hates us?"

"I don't Tim could truly hate anyone." Matt said. "He will understand, in time."

"Who could have done this?"

"Agent Gibbs will find out." Matt smiled slightly. "Tim said he was like a bulldog with a bone when it came to cases, he won't let go until it's over. Until he finds the truth."

Stacy also smiled. "Remember when Timmy first met Agent Gibbs? We had lunch with him a couple days later and he talked about him the whole evening, he was really impressed. And terrified."

"Yeah." Matt agreed. "Gibbs scared the hell out of him."

The smiles vanished when they saw Tim start to shake and all the machines he was hooked up to started beeping and blaring. Several nurses and doctors rushed in, rushing them out into the hall. Husband and wife stood holding each other in the hallway as the medical staff tried to save their son.

After half an hour, which seemed like an eternity to the McGee's, they started filtering out of the room and Dr. Jackson walked over to them with a bleak expression.

"Doctor?" Matt asked.

"Agent McGee has slipped into a deep coma." He said. "I'm sorry, but I have to tell you that he may not wake up."

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Here's the first post, I hope to have more up soon. It is my first attempt at actually writing fan fiction. I would love to know what you think.


End file.
